Blackout
by Devilzzz
Summary: *Written in an actual blackout!* Hogwarts has a blackout, and a loose Azkaban prisoner is out on the loose. On the bright side, Harry and Draco will enjoy the darkness with their own little silly games...


Blackout

The common rooms were in an uproar. Someone had entered Hogwarts illegally and the power had gone out. All systems controlled by magic had failed, and whenever someone tried to fix it with a simple 'swish and flick' more damage was done. Their instructions were to huddle inside the Great Hall, where security had been placed upon the very front door to guard everyone.

"Can you believe it?" Ron hissed excitedly beside Harry as they walked toward the Great Hall, the Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl leading the way. "Who do you think broke in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one with common sense? It's Malfoy, of course."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Not his son, I mean Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said logically.

"Thanks, because that makes it better," prompted Ron sarcastically. "What the hell does Lucius Malfoy have to do with this?"

"He broke out of Azkaban last week, Ron," Hermione said, a look of concern washing over her face as she observed him timidly. "Remember what he wrote on the walls? 'I will do my master's bidding'. Of course, everyone thought it was to kill Harry, but Voldemort actually wanted to take over Hogwarts at his time. In that case, Lucius is desperate to take over the school and make it welcome for You-know- I mean, Voldemort…I doubt he will when Dumbledore is present, right, Harry?"

But there was no answer. Ron and Hermione looked behind him. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Come along!" shrieked the shrill voice of the Head Girl. 

Before they could protest, Ron and Hermione were escorted by force into the Great Hall without any answers.

                                                ------------------------

"Malfoy?" he called, looking around the dark Slytherin common room. Harry Potter squinted his eyes; he could hardly see without light.

"Potter," drawled a bitter voice. "What're you doing here?" 

The dim light of a candle startled Harry; he saw the owner of it had a tight hold of it, and it flickered luminously across the pale face of Draco Malfoy. He set the candle down into a visible illuminated table and folded his arms over his chest, a look of expectance toward Harry.

"I knew you'd be here."

"What do you want, Potter?" he repeated, an unreadable look upon his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry stepped toward him, his hands lightly on his shoulders. "I want _you_."

Draco shivered inwardly. "Don't, Potter…this isn't the time…my father's inside this school…"

"So? Isn't that even more thrilling?" Harry licked his lips, leaning over.

"Don't," Draco hesitated, backing his face away. But then, he felt himself being drawn again to Harry's face, and leaned forward for the kiss. It was magnetic. The attraction caused electricity between them; Harry's hands traveled gently to Draco's hips, holding them so he could press closer to him.

"Mmm…" Draco mumbled inaudibly as they parted, Harry's hands still gripping Draco's waist.

"Did you know?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Know what?" Draco said, dazed as he reached for the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"That he was going to come."

"Of course," the Slytherin retorted as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt as slowly as possible. "He always comes. He's my father. I know him."

"And you're not scared?"

"Should I be?" Draco asked with a shrug. He pulled off Harry's shirt in one swift movement to reveal his broad shoulders and toned chest.

"Well, if he does manage to…oh, oh, right there…yes," Harry moaned, tipping his head backwards as Draco's tongue flickered in and out, barely grazing his nipples.

"All my father will manage to do…oh, you're hard are you? All he'll manage to do is get his idiotic self killed," Draco murmured, finally managing to lick a trail down Harry's abdomen.

"Oh…ah, just a little lower…oh, that's it…ah, oh, would you hurry up?"

Draco smirked at Harry's impatience and felt his pants tighten. It always turned him on when Harry was hard and desiring him…it was quite fun…

"Oh, oh, oh yes…ah, ah…please…oh, more….God damn it, just…oh, oh…" Harry moaned as Draco did very, very interesting things to his lower region.

"My turn?" Draco said innocently as he let his lips trail away from Harry's erection and upwards.

"You bastard," Harry seethed, picking him up my the upper shoulders, and laying one hand in the middle of Draco's pants…

Draco panted, his chin quivering on Harry's shoulder as Harry's hand massaged his length, taunting him slowly and carefully…  
  
"I am going to…" he groaned.

Harry's hand quickly snatched itself away. Draco glared.

"What'd you do that for?!" he shouted, extremely annoyed, wincing at his hardness that was not quite satisfied yet.

Harry looked at him coyly. "You'll have to give me a bit more information than that…"

"Oh, alright, Potter, what do you want to know?" asked Draco, his hand on his lap, flinching every so often.

"Is your father trying to take over Hogwarts, or what?"

"No, he's trying to get if vacated for the Dark Lord."

"Alright. And why did he cut off all magical systems?"

"It's make chaos, wouldn't it? Create terror? It'd be enough distraction for him to …do stuff."

"What's he planning to do?"

Draco shrugged. "I am guessing he'll put the Dark Mark over the school so everyone will have to get out to stay alive."

"Will it work?"

Draco snorted. "Of course not…there are other things protecting Hogwarts…I don't know how he got here in the first place, but he's going to get caught, of course."

"Alright," Harry said reluctantly, still glancing at him suspiciously in the darkness.

"Now, what about my reward?" he asked.

Harry grinned.

"Potter! Don't tell me you were lying…or I'll kill…oh, oh ahh oh yes, oh God!"

                                                            -------------------------------

"Oh…oh, come on, hurry," Draco moaned, and moaned once more as Harry plunged into him. He released a series of gasps and moans of both pain and pleasure before he came, and Harry moaned and followed. Once they finished in unison, Draco collapsed against Harry's bare chest, nuzzling his head in Harry's neck.

Then, the power came on. It came on so instantly that it startled them both. 

"The culprit has been caught…" echoed Dumbledore's voice faintly from the Great Hall. "The culprit has been caught. However, we wish for more confirmation, as such, I wish all of you to keep remaining calm and sleep here for the night.

 Two students are missing. If anybody has any conclusion in which Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have disappeared to, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, and good night."

Draco grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"Well, I'll say Potter, that was the most interesting blackout I've ever had," he said.

Harry smirked at him, leaning over and kissed him softly.

 "Malfoy, I am assuming it'll take fifteen minutes for them to find us…how about we have a most interesting light out…twice?"

Intrigued by Cassandra Claire's "Season In Hell", I got the courage to write this. But what really inspired me is that New York, New Jersey and Manhattan are currently in a blackout- no electricity, no trains running, no water, or anything, and I am writing this on a laptop instead of my computer, since electricity is out.  As such, I got the inspiration.

Written by S.A. in the blackout of August 14, 7:10 P.M.


End file.
